The present invention relates to a food product container in combination with a food product container support. The food product container support provides support for the cover portion of the food product container. One such prior art support is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,586. This patent shows a cover support having spaced vertical legs connected to an upper surface having a spoke-like arrangement. The cover support of the prior art patent is designed to have minimal volume in the pizza container.